Acceptance:Student Sorting/Andrew Grant
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Weakness: OVERPROTECTIVE Strength: He gets along with people a lot and is surprisingly ambitious. 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? Become president of the macusa 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Spending time with Levina. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'His Wand - Obvious really.' *'A Family Photo - The only family photo his family seems to have.' *'Official Gay Card - Made by Levie as a gag gift but he loves it anyways.' *'Quiddtich Gear - So he can play safely.' *'A Beanie - He loves the beanie. You touch the beanie you die.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The healing system. Why not use some no-maj techniques people? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? HORNED SERPANT PLEASE The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Andrew Grant is an interesting character. He's extremely protective of his siblings (more so over Levina). He's probably the more responsible out of all of the Grant siblings (which is really sad to be honest with you). Andrew also has a gay side. He has little compittions with his siblings to detrimine who's the better looking. Despite his confidence, he doesn't know how to react around guys he likes. He seriously becomes a blushing mess. Who doesn't though? Andrew is an extremely sweet boy when you get to know him. Levina is the person that makes sure he isn't a demon. He is extremely salty without her. He's also ambitious. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Andrew Grant was born to the President and Vice President of the MACUSA on December 23, 2015. Andrew didn't see much of his parents growing up, only the fact that his family seemed to be growing seemed to be the only clue that they even existed. Of course he noticed their absence. Who wouldn't? However, he learned incredibly fast not to let it bother him. After all, you learn pretty fast that no matter how many tantrums you through, things just don't go your way. Every so often, he would see his parents and wonder what he's supposed to say. Luckily for Andrew, it didn't happen a whole lot. Though he didn't feel that way until recently. When he was six years old, during a dinner with his parents, he threw a fit because they never are around. He wanted his parents. He ended up causing the cups to shatter making it so his parents had to tell him about Ilvermorny a little bit more and that he was, in fact, magical. Of course, that wasn't much of a surprise but still. Andrew waited awhile before he got his letter. He'd be able to go to Ilvermorny with Levina, the one sister that didn't completely annoy him. Loreen was always so rude to him and Lottie was always so rude to Levie. He honestly couldn't wait to leave. He grew up to be a very protective big brother since Kam was born sickly. You can't blame the boy. Basically his school life was pretty boring, with the occasional Grant family drama. Hey, can you blame them? They are literally a family of drama queens (and king). He ended up joining the Quidditch Team with his sister as a beater. Which, literally was the highlight of his first six years of schooling. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Modelled by Andrew Garfield 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pureblood? 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) No 6) What year is your character in? Sixth Year OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Four. Amaya, Tristan, James and Lynne. One in sorting. None have special abilities. ---- Category:Sorted